Teen Wolf One Shots And More
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: A collection of One-shots, Missing scenes and short stories from season 1 up. Angst, drama, hurt/comfort, bromance and more
1. Missing Scene To Abomination

Due to switching accounts, I have moved two of my fics to this one! Old account- **_DarkluminateOfNight_** \- which is used through facebook in which I have deactivated.

 **Disclaimer-** I do not, and never will, own Teen wolf, **Sniffles** Or Stiles! Wah!

* * *

 _ **Missing Scene from Abomination-**_

* * *

Stiles decided to go to the garage, still fuming that Erica had not only sabotaged the jeep but used a part from it to knock him out and put him in the dumpster where he gained consciousness with a pounding headache. He was beyond mad.

He entered the garage to find the mechanic working on his jeep. "Hey. Hey!" He said more loudly over the noise of the tool.

He walked over to him. "Wh..." He pointed at his jeep with slight annoyance. "What do you think your doing? All I needed was a starter."

The man didn't even look at him as he informed, "Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has gotta be replaced, too."

Stiles eyes searched under the car before he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Why do I get the feeling your slightly overestimating the damage."

Though when the guy replied that it would cost around 1,200 parts and labor that was it. Stiles didn't have that kind of money and if he did he wouldn't blow it on parts the jeep didn't need. "This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter! And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is!" He replied with his arms stretched out .

He stopped what he was doing and turned to Stiles. "You know what a limited slip differential is?"

"Uh..." Stiles honestly didn't know and his expression was blank. "No.."

He turned back to doing his work and said, "Yeah, could run you more, like, 1,500."

Stiles shook his head, obviously not winning the argument, "Ok, just finish," and turned around and back towards the door, I'll be back here seething with impotent rage." He added under his breath.

He grabbed the handle but his hand slipped off and eyes drew together at the now slimy feel on his hand and he noticed it coated the door but thought nothing of it. "Oh, that's real sanitary!"

He opened the door with more force that necessary and advanced on wiping the slime off his hand and onto his jacket but his attention went on the picture hanging on the building that he recognized was the mechanic. He was wearing a lacrosse uniform.

Sighing, he said, "Figures."

As he took his phone out, wanting to dial his dad to inform him about the supposed parts that he would need for the jeep, he felt his arms start to go numb but it was the fact that he couldn't get them to move at all and found them shaking as the phone slid from his grasp and hit the floor in a clatter.

His breathing was heavy as he looked back in the garage and at the guy. Something moved in the darkness and his eyes were glued to what looked like a claw drawing from the shadows. "Oh." He breathed, both out of panic and shock.

He had to warn the guy somehow but his body was frozen in place. "Hey..."

"Hey!" He said a little louder but he didn't hear him, instead his hand flew up to his neck and turned towards something but Stiles couldn't see what it was.

"Hey!" His voice was now a panic when he saw him fall to the floor.

Stiles went to move but it was like his body had locked up and he grunted as he to fell to the ground but rather than laying there he more or less crawled to where his phone had dropped abandoned on the floor, also giving him a clear view of the mechanic.

Stiles so his mouth move, no doubt asking for help but he couldn't move.

He could barely move his hand as he started to dial 911. He watched as the machine holding his jeep was lowering down and towards him. His eyes grew glassy as he felt helpless. The fact that he was about to watch someone die right in front of his eyes. An image he was sure he wouldn't get out of his head.

Stiles closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see the scene that was unfolding.

He shuddered at the machine stopped and slowly opened his eyes but he was greeted with a creature on the other side of the door as it hissed and he gasped.

"911. What's your emergency?" The operator picked up but his eyes were on the thing that was staring at him.

It tilted its head as it stared at him before it gave one last hiss and disappeared.

"Sir? What is your emergency."

Stiles mouth opened but no words would form. He was to shocked and his body still denied the ability to move. What was that? It wasn't a werewolf but something completely different and he already knew that the source of his sudden paralysis came from touching the substance on the door which no doubt came from it but it was the way he looked at him. A mixture of hate and recognition in its eyes but Stiles could not place what it was.

He licked his lips, forcing his voice to work. "Garage...there was an accident..."

"Okay sir, are you hurt?" She answered calmly.

His face twitched. He didn't have time for a million questions. "No..."

"Okay we have an ambulance on route to your location."

Stiles pushed the end button. His breathing was starting to get back to normal and the numbness was slowly fading from his body and he could feel his limbs. He patiently waited for the ambulance, knowing his father would be there soon to, his focus on anything but looking back into the garage at the now dead mechanic.

The ambulance didn't arrive for a good fifteen minutes. In which Stiles was able to set up in a sitting position and watched as it pulled in fast and two EMT's rushed out and towards him, already looking him over for injuries, with more than a little frustration he said, "I'm fine! The guy in the garage..."

They seemed to take his hint, satisfied that he didn't seem to be completely hurt, and rushed inside. Stiles hears them gasp at the sight.

He felt in his pocket for his phone, his hands shaking still but able to fully move them with ease and called Scott, who answered on the fourth ring.

"Scott, can you uh, come pick me up at the garage?" He asked because considering his jeep would not be in working condition anytime soon, he could use a ride.

Scott didn't answer for a moment, "I can't. I'm waiting on Allison." Was his simple reply.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friends constant need to be around Allison. "Dude. My jeep is out of commission, that now has some dudes blood on it, and I don't have a ride."

That got a reaction out of Scott. "Blood? What happened! You okay?"

"Dude, one question at a time. Yes, blood. I think we have more than werewolves to worry about now and besides getting paralyzed I'm perfect." There was sarcasm in his reply but he didn't care.

He knew Scott was debating on what to do without having to look at him. "I'll be there."

"Thanks." Stiles hung up the phone and sighed.

He felt one of the ambulance drivers grab his arm to help him to his feet, slightly unsteady, and led him over to the ambulance, where he gladly waited and after about ten minutes he heard the wailing of a siren and knew it was his father.

Stiles wasn't surprised when his dad got out of the car, his eyes widening once the caught sight of him and he ran to his son who grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. "Stiles, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked pulling away from him.

"Yeah, dad. I don't know. I walked in and the jeep was literally on top of him." Stiles lied easily, planting himself in the back of the ambulance

John eyed his son as he set by him. "You sure?"

Stiles was rubbing his hand, trying to work the rest of the numbness out when he saw another car pulling up who he realized was Scott.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. Can I just get out of here now?" He answered, this time shaking his hand out.

He listened as his father explained that if there was something that he couldn't tell him but he angrily asked if he thought he was lying, even though he was, he hated being questioned. Other times it didn't bother him but he just been paralyzed and had a front row seat to someone being killed. It bothered him.

Though he knew he was just worried about him, afraid that he thought he couldn't talk incase someone wanted to permanently shut him up. "I didn't see anything. At all. Can I go now, please." He replied with more force than necessary.

John reluctantly dropped it and said, "Sure. But not in the jeep. Were going to have to impound it. Sorry, kid, evidence."

Stiles figured that was obvious but he still sighed in annoyance. "Look, at least make sure they wash it!" He hollered out because in all honestly he did not want to look at the blood that coated his usual blue jeep.


	2. Missing Scene To Motel California

**_Missing scene from Motel California_**

* * *

Lydia tackled Scott and Stiles to the ground after watching the flare that Stiles had just threw roll back towards them, back towards the gasoline. Her eyes were glassy with tears but she didn't hesitate to knock them out of harms way.

She looked back once they were no longer in danger and what she saw in the fire had her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. It was someone, something clothed with a cape over its head but it was its face that had her shocked. It wasn't human and it vanished as quickly as it had appeared leaving only the flames behind and she was left to wonder if want she saw was just in her head.

She felt Stiles move under her as he looked up to meet her troubled gaze. His eyes drew back in confusion. "Lydia, what..?"

Scott stared into the fire and gulped. Realizing how close he had been to going through with it. Allison was breathing hard and staring at him with a mixture of concern, relief and fear.

Lydia stood slowly and grabbed Stiles hand to help him up. "Is everyone okay?" She asked with a shaky voice.

Scott just nodded and Allison shook her head but not to answer her friends question but because she never knew Scott thought that way and she turned away from them and walked to the front of the bus to lean heavily on it, Scott's eyes never leaving her back.

Scott managed to pull himself up. "What happened?" He asked in a lowered voice.

Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure but your not the only one that thought to take themselves out of the picture."

Scott looked at him in panic. "What? Who! They aren't..."

"No. We got to them in time." He answered, gaining a relieved sigh from Scott.

Stiles eyes wondered to the bus, a thought coming to him. "Scott. How did you get on the bus?"

For a moment he looked like he had no idea himself until he remembered prying the door open. "Um. The door."

Stiles rose a brow. "Don't tell me you broke the door."

Lydia had left their side to go over to a shaken up Allison. "Allison? Are you okay."

Allison sniffled before turning her attention on Lydia, who was staring at her with a clam but somewhat pained expression. "What if he would have done it."

"He didn't. Stiles talked him out of it." She reminded.

Allison shook her head in denial. "I know it wasn't him but I think he was really feeling that way."

Lydia casted her eyes down. She didn't know exactly what to say because although she though Allison wasn't partially right, she wasn't exactly wrong either. "I don't know but Scott is alive so instead of thinking about what would have happened be thankful that it didn't happen." She replied with a sly grin. "Okay?"

Allison agreed in silence both her Lydia turning towards Scott and Stiles as they approached them. "Ok new plan. Were sleeping on the bus. Away from water, saws and anything else that can cut through flesh." Stiles decided.

Scott was getting the door open that appeared to be quite easy though he hadn't done any real damage that ensured that is wasn't at well intact. "Yeah, I don't want to revisit that." He mumbled.

Lydia and Allison was the first to get on the bus. Scott was about to take a step forward when Stiles grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Stiles?"

Stiles looked troubled but let go of Scott's arm. His eyes rose to meet Scott's hazel ones. "First it was the cut that wouldn't heal. You stopped breathing Scott and now you almost got a front row seat to a bon fire. I lost my mom. I don't want to lose you either."

Scott's face softened at his friends heartbroken words. "I didn't though. You got me through it."

Stiles let out a breath before giving a grin. "That's because I'm awesome."

Scott laughed. "Yeah. Lets get on the bus."

Stiles agreed, feeling the cold air on his face and shivered.

Allison and Lydia where already in their seats and were leaned up against the glass. Scott set on the other side, Stiles behind him. Laughing when Stiles said,

"Just tell me when coach makes an appearance so I can hide."


	3. Letter To Scott

Title- **_Letter To Scott_**

A/N: Just a random bit really. Set after the 3rd or 4th season.

 ** _Warning-_ ** Slight Cussing- mention/hint of Suicide. Suicidal thoughts/intentions. May trigger some readers.

* * *

Stiles stood, staring blankly out of his window to the rising sun that casted a yellow and orange glow over beacon hills. It's beautiful and soft aura melting away the darkness with impending light and warmth. In a ray of vibrant color, it comes in an image so pure and breathtaking. It settles half seen, over the large mountains, raising in height as the minutes tick by.

Stiles watched the sun rise reach it's peek until it towered over the earth in order to cast it's light down to the ground below. It's presence alone enough to feel onlookers hearts with admiration and awe because the sight was one to admire. It's beauty knew no heights, for it couldn't get anymore radiant than the bright colors illuminating around it. Orange and red swirling like angry flames, bursting out in gentle rays surrounding it like a veil.

He really loved sunrises. There was something about them that fascinated him. Maybe it was their light that took away the darkness, or maybe their soft warmth that touched his skin when he was outside, or just maybe it was their way of saying:

 _Hey, it's another day and you're alive._

 _Just smile._

However, the meaning, 'Just smile,' was lost because Stiles couldn't make the corners of his mouth raise. He wore a frown of depression upon his face. Sometimes, Stiles hid it with a fake smile to cover up the multiple feelings that consumed him every day in a way to say:

 _I'm fine._

When he clearly wasn't.

Stiles closed his eyes as the overwhelming emotions drowned him in deep despair. Their depths endless, dragging him farther down into that cold and lonely abyss. That dark, frightening place of isolation. His heart ached with untold sorrow and unmistakable pain. It's natural rhythm far from natural. That once beautiful symphony now a broken tune, out of place, out of beat. Like a violin, its strings snapped in two.

How can he smile when there is a hole in his chest, emptiness, in his heart? A void of nothingness?

Stiles turned away from the window, unable to look at the magnificent view any longer. It's warmth no longer touched him, nor it's image fascinate him. The darkness too strong, the light couldn't breach within the four walls Stiles careful built around his heart and mind. Yet, even as tall as they stand, the emotions threatened to suffocate him.

The memories are a constant reminder. They torment him with horrific images. Allison's and Aiden's deaths replayed in his mind uncontrollably, flashing behind open lids for only his eyes to see. Their smiles the last thing he sees after he watches them die over and over again but it was their screams that tore through his soul and ripped it to pieces.

He couldn't stop seeing it.

They died because of him.

It was his fault.

Stiles staggered over to his bed, falling to the floor on his knees. His chest ached and his heart pounded furiously with each breath. His own emotional turmoil crushing him with an invisible force known as heartache, guilt. Regret. All the emotions clashing together like a tidal wave bouncing off the rocks on an ocean shore.

A sob escaped between his lips. "Scott..." One word, one name. His best friend, his brother, Scott.

Biting his lip, he grabbed the red notebook out from under his bed, ignoring the way his hands shook. Stiles spotted a pen on his desk and grabbed it. Opening the book, he started to write.

 ** _Dear Scott,_**

 ** _I could apologize for years. Say i'm sorry countless times, but, it wouldn't change anything. Allison...Allison is dead. She's gone. Because of me. It may not have been by my hand, it may not have been my body, but it wore my face, a darker half. It was because of my weakness that the nogitsune was able to take control of me. Thanks to my own fragile state, it used my body to create chaos and cause pain._**

 ** _I can say sorry. Still wouldn't change things._**

 ** _I know you loved her. More than anything._**

 ** _Melissa told me everything that happened, how she had to comfort you because you were a wreck. How you held her in her last moments and watched the life fade from her eyes. I can't image the raw pain of witnessing the person you love slowly die before your very eyes._**

 ** _Sure, I was with my mom when she died but I was so young that I don't remember it but if I pictured it, it would be alot like that. The sadness, the heartache, is all the same._**

 ** _So I know, I can comprehend the feeling of loss. So why? Why can't I understand this?_**

 ** _Why did things have to turn out this way?_**

 ** _Why me?_**

 ** _So many questions I can't answer and will probably never know but I do know that I can't face you without fear of what I might see. How could you look at me the same way? How can you call me your best friend knowing I killed her? How can you not hate me?_**

 ** _I'm afraid one look into your eyes and ill know._**

 ** _Scott, I love you man. You're the brother I never had. We grew up together being best friends, playing, fighting, arguing. We've been through it all, one step at a time and we always smile and laugh it off in the end because we are family. It's what keeps us going. It's what lets us know we are never alone._**

 ** _I let you down._**

 ** _I'm sorry. Sorry isn't enough but it's all I got. That, and what happens after I have written this message._**

 ** _Maybe i'm selfish. Maybe, i'm a coward and i'm taking the cowards way out but man I can't erase what all has happened because of me. I can't turn back time and keep that fox from using me. Can't keep the Oni from killing Allison and that will always hurt because it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't here._**

 ** _Dammit. I can't even keep from crying. I know, i'm a girl but everyone cries at some point, right? So, imma let 'em fall for the last time. When it rains, it pours. Or so I've heard and right now? The tears are coming down like a waterfall, fast and hard. So I guess that saying is true._**

 ** _When it rains, it pours._**

 ** _Please don't be sad and don't blame yourself for my choice. My, self-centered and permanent decision. It's for the best. I know it is. I'm afraid. There is that rational part of my mind telling me not to do it but it's mind over matter and the only thing in my mind is making things right. No matter what waits for me on the other side, im terrified, but i'm ready._**

 ** _Take care of yourself. Take care of Lydia. Keep doing what you do best by helping people and don't worry about me. I'll be okay even if I am no longer here. I'll be okay._**

 ** _Your brother,_**

 ** _Stiles._**

Stiles ripped out the paper from its bindings and carefully folded it in a neat way before sitting it down on the desk. He wrote Scott's name in the middle of it along with the words; Forgive me.

He knew that even when he died that Scott would get his letter.

"I'm sorry, dad." He muttered lowly, thinking about how devastated his father would be when he discovered his dead and lifeless body. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
